The Family Business
by Big Dough
Summary: This is about Nicky Leone going through greed, tragedy, and murder as he solidify's his position as Liberty City's top Don.
1. Chapter 1: Don Leone

Chapter 1: Don Leone

The white snow flakes were falling softly to the ground, landing on the rest of the snow. The place is Liberty City and it has been over ten years since Nicky Leone took over the role of Don. Liberty City's crime has prospered since then as well, with murders and extortion taking place every day. Two Mafioso looking guys were standing outside Sex Club Seven, dressed in well tailored suits, black and brown trench coats, and Fedora hats. These two guys were Benito Corozzo and Giuseppe Gravano. Giuseppe and Benito were some of Nicky's best soldiers, and they were waiting outside for Nicky to arrive. "Hey Benito, where is the Don? He should have been here ten minutes ago".

"I don't know Giuseppe. But I wish he would hurry its freezing out here". "You're telling me". Then as soon as they were done talking, a limo pulled up in front of Sex Club Seven and the driver opened the door to the back of the limo. Nicky Leone stepped out well dressed as always with a black trench coat and Fedora hat on as well. "Benito! Giuseppe! How are you guys doing?" Benito replied, "We are doing good Don Leone. How are you?". Nicky shivered a little and said, "I am doing great. A little cold but other then that I am great. Damn its cold out here! Lets get inside; my dick is a Popsicle already". The guys laughed as they went inside the building.

Sex Club Seven was now run by a capo of Nicky's organization. It was run by Phillip Tieri. Nicky asked Benito where Phillip was. Benito replied, "He is in a private room in the back Don Leone". "Thanks Benito", and then Nicky walked in the back to a private room where he saw Vito, Phillip, and another one of his capos named Henry DeFede. Everyone greeted each other and sat down except for Benito and Giuseppe. Giuseppe was standing by the door while Benito was standing behind Henry's chair. Nicky and Henry began talking, "Ok Henry please explain to me again why you haven't paid me my money that you've made from Saint Mark's Bistro". Henry replied, "Well Don Leone, the restaurant hasn't done well lately. Plus I need some more guys for more protection".

Nicky just gave him a disgusted and then snapped his fingers. Then Benito came up from behind Henry and started choking him with a fiber wire. Mean while Vito pulled out a 9mm with a silencer on it and let loose six shots into Giuseppe's chest, and three shots into his head. Giuseppe's body fell to the ground, while Benito held the fiber wire tightly around Henry's body. Finally after a little while of struggling, Henry gasped for air one last time and then he died. Benito took the fiber wire off of Henry's lifeless body and awaited Nicky's orders. "Benito, Vito, get rid of these bodies, I am going home". Vito replied, "Alright Don". Then Nicky left the building and got into his car, and the driver drove off, headed back to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Don Stays Strong

Chapter 2: The Don Stays Strong

The limo was speeding down the street towards Nicky's mansion. Then when the limo stopped at a red light, it stayed still for a moment not moving at all. When Nicky asked the driver what was wrong, no one answered. Then he repeated the comment again and still no answer so Nicky tried to open his door but it was locked. He tried the other door but it was locked as well. "Oh FK it's a hit", Nicky screamed as he ducked down to grab an AK-47. Then a Patriot came crashing into the limo. Four guys popped out of it, and one of them opened the door to the back of the limo. But he made a mistake because with in seconds he was full of bullets from Nicky's AK-47. Nicky wait inside as another dumb gangster came over to the open limo door way.

That gangster's blood and guts were on the street now. This left two guys for Nicky to take down, so he stepped out the car covering himself behind the car door. Then Nicky peeked out and shot both of the last two gangsters, blowing their brains onto the ground. Nicky was pissed, so then he went to check on the driver of the limo. The driver was sweating profusely, and freaking out. Nicky walked up to the driver's door and pulled the driver out of the car window by the driver's hair. "OW! OW!" the driver screamed as he was being pulled out the car window. Then Nicky threw his AK-47 down on the ground, and pulled his pocket knife out. He slammed the driver up against the limo and put the pocket knife up to the driver's throat, "Now tell me who the FK paid you to Fkin help kill me and stop the limo at this red light".

The driver replied, "FK you Nicky. I will never tell who paid me". Nicky started to get even more mad then he was, "Listen you little ST! I have encounter people like you before now tell me who paid you before I cut off one of your body parts, you little son of a bitch!". The driver just laughed and spit in Nicky's face. This drove Nicky over the edge, and then Nicky cut an ear and three fingers off the driver. Nicky threw the body parts on the ground as the Driver screamed in pain and horror. Nicky cover the driver's mouth to shut him up. "Now listen you little punk. You're going to tell me who paid you to, help perform a hit on me. But if you don't I will be force with no other option then to kill you. So tell me now!"

Nicky took his hand off the driver's mouth. The driver was crying now and replied, "It was three of the six families". Nicky answered back, "Which families?" The driver answered him saying, "It was the Lorenzo Family, the Luchese Family, and the Cirillo Family". Nicky was shocked and then replied, "Thanks", and then he slit the driver's throat causing blood to gush out all over the street. The driver fell to the ground holding his throat and then he died. Nicky just smiled, grabbed his AK-47 and got into the driver's seat of the enemy patriot. He had grabbed the keys off one of the dead guys he killed, and started the vehicle up.

Nicky took off speeding back to his mansion of a house, to escape the crime scene. Once Nicky was back home he told Vito to make sure the guards were on alert, and to have the Patriot outside stashed away in the garage, and out of sight. Then Nicky went in his room and shut the door. He took a shower and then got dressed in some silk pajamas. Then he laid down on his comfortable big bed. Once he was lying down he went to sleep thinking about what he was going to do, to the families that placed a hit on him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Leone Family

Chapter 3: The Leone Family

Nicky woke up the next day feeling refreshed, and still thinking about getting revenge. There were a total of six mafia families in Liberty City. The Lorenzo Family, the Luchese Family, the Cirillo Family, the Luciano Family, the Dellacroce Family, and the Leone Family. All the families were supposed to have a truce. Nicky got dressed and then told Vito to call a meeting between all the top members of the Leone family. Vito agreed and got busy calling people on his cell phone.

Mean while Nicky got ready for the meeting. He went into his office and sat down at his desk. Then he poured some scotch into a glass and started drinking it slowly. With in an hour all of Nicky's capos had arrived at his mansion. They all met in Nicky's big office, and one by one they all greeted Nicky with, "Hello Don Leone", to make sure that they were showing the proper respect.

The meeting began and everyone sat down, of course Nicky was sitting at his desk and standing right behind him was, Benito on the left and Vito on the right. There were a total of ten capos in the Leone Family, Rocco and Bruno of course since they were Nicky's nephews, but they were not here, because they were running things down in Vice City. The rest of the 8 capos were here though and they consisted of, Vito, Phillip Tieri, Mike Catena, Jerry Eboli, Charlie Masseria, Peter "Fat Pete" Chiodo, Vic Scarfo, and Al Gigante. 

Nicky began the meeting by saying, "Hello everyone I am glad you could all come today. Now as you may have heard, some guys tried to perform a hit on me. Well these guys worked for three rival families, the Lorenzo Family, the Luchese Family, and the Cirillo Family. I want Vic, Mike, and Charlie to take a couple of guys and take out all of the Cirillo Family. Then I want Jerry, Phillip, and Fat Pete to take some guys and kill all of the Lorenzo Family. Last but not least I want Al, Vito, and the Gallo Brothers to kill the Luchese Family. When you guys are done killing all of them, I want you to bring Don Cirillo, Don Lorenzo, and Don Luchese to my office alive. Also I have an announcement; I have finally chosen a consigliere. As my consigliere I choose my brother Paul Leone and as my new underboss I choose my son Julian Leone".

Nicky had two kids, a son named Julian who was 24 and a daughter named Victoria who was 22. Nicky's brother Paulie was still in state prison over in San Andreas, but Nicky was working on a plan to get him out. Nicky ended the meeting and everyone left the office except for Nicky, who was working on his plan to get his brother out of San Andrea's state prison.


	4. Chapter 4: The Don Prepares

Chapter 4: The Don Prepares

After a couple of hours, Vito ran into Nicky's office, "Don Leone", Nicky was shocked and replied, "What's wrong Vito?" Vito answered back, "Well we have problems. We hit the Luchese and Lorenzo Families, but both Dons got away and they are hiding out with the Cirillo Family at a bar. Now we have guys over there watching in case they decide to leave. But all the capos are alive and well". Nicky thought for a moment and then said, "This is terrible yet great news. I want you to get all the guys armed to the teeth with weapons including the capos. Then have them all head over to the bar, except for you, Fat Pete, and Al.

You three will ride with me, and no one attacks unless I give the signal understand?". Vito answered back, "Yes Don Leone. I will give the orders to the rest of the family". "Good now hurry up", then Vito ran off to tell the rest of the family what Nicky said. Mean while Nicky took off his jacket and shirt to put on his bullet proof vest that had his initials on it. Then Nicky put his shirt back on, and after that he grabbed two gold Desert Eagles and stuck them into two gun holsters he had put on. Next Nicky reached over, picked up his pocket knife, and dropped it in his pocket.

After all of that Nicky put his jacket back on, picked up a picture of his wife, and kissed it. Nicky was never the same since he lost his wife over 10 years ago. He always felt like part of him died when he saw her life end as he held her in his hands in her final moments. He still missed her, and always kissed his picture of her before he would set out on a big dangerous venture such as this one. Nicky set the picture of his wife back down on his desk and then walked out his office door into the living room. He saw Fat Pete, Vito, and Al sitting down waiting for him, and they were silent.

Nicky said, "Ok guys let's go, and Fat Pete, your driving". Then Nicky threw Fat Pete the keys and they all went outside and got into the mafia sentinel. Fat Pete started the car as everyone shut their doors, and they took off heading for their destination. Once they arrived at the bar, Fat Pete popped the trunk. Then Nicky and his guys got out, shut their doors, and walked to the trunk. They all grabbed an M4 out of the trunk and loaded them up full of bullets. Nicky saw the rest of his guys come over and meet up with him. Nicky shut the trunk and ran up to the front door with his guys. "Vito do they have a back door to this place?", "No Don Leone. We already checked and there is only one way out of this place, through this front door".

"Good work Vito, is all the soldiers and capos here?", "Yes Don Leone. Everyone is here and accounted for. Also everyone is fully armed just as you requested". Nicky looked pleased and then said, "Good work, Vito. Al! Get ready to kick the door open". Al replied, "Yes Don Leone", and Al stepped in front of the door. Al stepped back some and got into position to knock the door open, "Just for your signal Don Leone". Nicky nodded and said, "Ok guys, lets go. I am ready to spill the blood of these mother fker's".


	5. Chapter 5: Time of Death

Chapter 5: Time of Death

Nicky and his boys busted down the front door to the bar. They all ran in shooting and knocking tables over to take cover behind them. Nicky ran inside carefully with Vito and Fat Pete and hid behind a table near by on the right. Nicky started firing wildly blasting shots off left and right from his M4. Fat Pete blasted an M4 as well and ripped apart four guys with the air born bullets. Then Nicky ran out of bullets, he quickly took the old clip out and then reloaded his M4 with a new one. But as Nicky was about to return to shooting his enemies, he heard a scream. Nicky looked over and saw blood slowly dripping from one of his best capos. The scream was loud and rang out through the bar; the blood ran down to the ground as the body fell to its knees. The capo that had been shot was Mike Catena.

He said in his last words, "Sorry Don Leone I have failed you". Nicky watched as Mike fell flat to the ground and died slowly but quickly. Nicky felt a rage inside of him grow, as he saw more of his guys fall he grew even angrier by the minute. Then Nicky stood up with spitting rage and fired angrily at his enemies. Dropping guys left and right, blowing guts and brains all over the floor. He yelled loudly, "YOU MOTHER FKERS! DIE!" Then when all that was left was Nicky and his men, with the three rival dons, Nicky laughed and walk slowly toward them. "Ha, ha, ha you stupid mother fkers".

Then Nicky's capos closed in for the kill, but some thing was wrong. Al Gigante and Vic Scarfo stopped aiming at the three rival dons and they started aiming at Nicky. Nicky was in shock as he saw Phillip Tieri, Jerry Eboli, and Charlie Masseria do the same thing as Al and Vic. "WHAT THE FK?", and then Al answered back, "Ha, Ha, Ha. Nicky I am sorry but it has to be done. That assassination attempt on you was set up by me and the other four capos behind me. We made a deal with those three rival dons, to take you out. Nicky you suck as don. When you took over, you went crazy with power. Well it ends here and now". Nicky was still in shock, then he turned his M4 and shot Al Gigante multiple times in the head blowing his brains onto the floor.

Then Nicky ripped Vic Scarfo in half from the air born bullets of Nicky's M4. Fat Pete used a shotgun and blew Jerry Eboli's intestines onto a table. Then Nicky got clipped on his side, "FK!" he screamed as he grabbed his side, he got hit again, this time it was in the right shoulder, then again in the left leg. But he still stood, and finished off Phillip Tieri with a shot to the head from his M4. Vito snapped the neck of Charlie Masseria. Then Nicky turned so that he was facing Don Lorenzo, Don Luchese, and Don Cirillo. The three rival dons just stood there face to face with Nicky. Then Vito heard sirens in the distance, and he said, "Don Leone, we need to leave now. The cops will be here soon". Then Fat Pete fired his shotgun and blew the hell out of Don Luchese.

Vito and Fat Pete started running out the door with Nicky's remaining soldiers. On their way out Vito yelled to Nicky, "Don! Come on!" But Nicky just shook his head no and said, "No you guys go. THIS SHT ENDS NOW!" Then Vito, Fat Pete, and the rest of the soldiers ran out of the bar and got into their cars. But Nicky stayed, as the veins popped out of his head and his heart beat wildly, he yelled to Don Lorenzo and Don Cirillo, "YOU DIE NOW MOTHER FKERS!". Then Nicky threw down his M4 and pulled out a 9mm. He fired two shots in Don Lorenzo's fore head and then Nicky got shot again by Don Cirillo. This time Nicky got hit in the arm, he was pissed though and he was sweating like crazy.

Nicky let off three final shots all hitting Don Cirillo in the fore head. The cops were coming and Nicky saw the lights coming closer and closer. He fell on a table breathing heavily and bleeding from his wounds. Cops started rushing in the bar and Nicky could barely move. Then Nicky picked his 9mm up and shot three police officers. A cop quickly shot Nicky's right arm holding the gun. Nicky dropped the 9mm and continued breathing heavily, as well as sweating. A police office knocked Nickys gun away and as he tried to pick Nicky up, Nicky head butted the cop in the head. The cop just punched Nicky and then Nicky whispered, "As long as I am alive, and able. I shall never give up with out a fight". Then Nicky passed out and the cops got him to a ambulance that rushed him off slowly to the prison hospital.


	6. Chapter 6: Trial

Chapter 6: Trial

Reporter: "Nicholas Leone has just been release from the prison hospital today and is now being taken to trial". Nicky's transport arrived at the court house and he was led inside by a special squad of police officers. Nicky looked around and saw reporters everywhere, as well as tons of people. They were all looking at Nicky, and Nicky looked back at them with a face of disgust. Nicky was finally brought inside into the court room for trial. Once everyone was seated the bailiff said, "ALL RISE FOR THE HONORABLE JUDGE HOPKINS". Everyone stood up as Judge Hopkins came in the court room from his chambers and sat in his seat at the bench.

Then everyone sat down. Judge Hopkins started the trial off by saying, "Ok lets make this quick I have a vacation in the Bahamas to get to. Nicholas Leone you are charged with murder in the second degree, embezzlement, grand theft auto, and the list goes on. How do you plead?" Nicky had a disgusted look on his face as he stared at the judge. Then he smiled and said, "Judge I am no different from anyone else". The judge got mad and said, "Mr. Leone, answer the question. How do you plead?"

Nicky just laughed and said, "You think you people can sit up on your high horse and judge me? You think your better then me is that it huh? Your all filthy pigs including you judge. You're scum judge! Nothing but a two bit worthless prick, a stupid mother fker, who's eyes are about to be opened and your brain enlightened". "That's it Mr. Leone I am holding you in contempt!" "YOU THINK I GIVE A FUCK! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR FKING WITH? I am about to show you all why I am the man. Why, I am a man that speaks the truth. DIE!" 

Then the left and right walls of the court room exploded. The wall with the door out of the court room exploded as well. Ten guys with ski masks on and black clothes, rushed into the court room. Two of the guards in the court room were instantly shredded from the bullets of AK-47's manned by the mysterious thugs. Nicky just sat there waiting while one of the thugs shot the bailiff in the forehead. The judge ducked down behind his bench, and one of the mysterious thugs grabbed the keys off of one of the guards and unlocked Nicky's hand cuffs. Nicky was now free, and dressed in his orange prison jump suit. One of the thugs handed him a MP5, and a 9mm.

Nicky walked up to the Judge's bench and told the judge to sit up. The judge did as told and Nicky said, "Judge now do you believe me? These are my guys that came to save me if you haven't noticed. How does it feel when someone else holds your life in their hands? When some one decides whether you live or die. Well I am the judge now, and I say you need to experience death". Then Nicky pulled the 9mm up to the judge's face, and shot a slick silver bullet from the well oiled gun. The bullet sped and hit the judge in the fore head splattering blood onto the bench. The judge was now dead and Nicky just laughed as he ran out the side of the court room with his thugs. When they got outside, a rope ladder unraveled down in front of them from a helicopter.

Nicky climbed up it while his thugs shot the police officers that attack them from a couple of yards away. Three of Nicky's thugs were dead when Nicky climbed into the helicopter and shortly behind him six of his thugs climbed inside. Then the last and final thug got shot and died while he was climbing the rope ladder. The helicopter pulled up and flew away while they rolled the rope ladder back up. "Where are we going?" Nicky said, as he looked at all the cars driving by below. One of the thugs took his mask off and Nicky saw it was his son Julian. Julian said, "Hey pop. We are flying down to Vice City to hide out with Rocco and Bruno". Then Nicky smiled and hugged his son, "Julian I am proud of you, now on to Vice City".


	7. Chapter 7: Restaurant

Chapter 7: Restaurant

Nicky and his band of upper class thugs arrived at Rocco and Bruno's mansion in Vice City. Once they landed on the roof Nicky climbed out still dressed in his orange jump suit. Benito, Vito, Fat Pete, the Gallo brothers, and Julian along with other thugs climbed out of the chopper right behind Nicky. They were greeted by Rocco and Bruno along with some of their thugs. Bruno and Rocco hugged Julian and Nicky and invited them to come inside. Nicky went inside with Bruno and started talking with him while Rocco and Julian helped Vito and the other guys get the gear out of the chopper. 

"Hey Bruno did you see my trial on the news? I really shook them up because they had more security there then Fort Knox. Now they are looking high and low for me back in Liberty City. But they won't find me because I am not going back for a while. The other two families back in Liberty City are probably going to try to have me assassinated now since I am wanted by the police so badly. Its bad for business but if they come after me then I will fk them up. I don't take sht from anyone, and now maybe the police will know that since I killed so many of them. I am going to relax a little bit for now though. I am going to go change into some of my clean clothes and then I am going to go get something to eat. You and Rocco update my guys on all the info you have about the drug business and everything that is going on down here".

Bruno smiled, hugged his uncle and said, "Ok Uncle Nicky, are you going to eat alone?" "No I figured Vito and Fat Pete could watch over things while you, me, and Bruno go get a bite to eat". "Ok Uncle Nicky, what about body guards, we will need to have at least some protection". Nicky thought for a moment and then replied, "I will bring one of my best soldiers, and his name is Benito. You bring one of your best guys to". Bruno smiled and answered back, "I will bring Marco. He is the best guy I got, and he has quickly moved up through the ranks since he first joined us". "Ok then its settled. I will go change and we will leave". Nicky went and changed into his black dress pants, tucked in blue button up shirt, and his leather jacket.

He combed his hair and slicked it back. Then he put on his expensive black dress shoes and he was ready to go. Last but not least he grabbed his infamous pocket knife and his 9mm. He tucked them away safely in his pants and walked outside his room and leisurely walked down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom of the monstrous stair case, he met up with Bruno, Rocco, and Benito. "Hey where is this Marco guy?" Bruno replied back to his uncle, "He is getting the car, let's go ahead and go outside". They all walked outside and down another humongous stair case out front. Marco pulled the car around and they all got in. Nicky, Bruno, and Rocco sat in the back while Benito sat in the front with Marco. They drove to the restaurant and parked in the parking lot.

Benito waited in the car while Marco went inside with Nicky, Bruno, and Rocco. The restaurant was empty because Bruno owned it and had it closed tonight so that they could talk in peace. After eating dinner, they sat there chatting about the business and then a gun was pulled on Nicky. Nicky was in shock to see that the guy holding the gun was none other then Bruno. Soon Rocco pulled a gun out and aimed it at Nicky as well. Nicky was still in shock because he couldn't believe his own nephews were trying to kill him.


	8. Chapter 8: Water is thicker then Blood 1

Chapter 8: Water is thicker then Blood Part 1 of 2

Nicky sat there looking at both of his nephews in disgust. "So this is how you two little ungrateful mother fkers repay your uncle? After everything I have done for you guys and after all the breaks I gave you. This is how you repay me? With two guns pointed at me. Not only that but I am fkin still eating, and you dare to interrupt me? You better explain soon because I am going to fk you up".

Bruno and Rocco smiled and then Bruno decided to explain his actions to his Uncle Nicky, "Well Uncle Nicky you see, we got tired of having to send you a cut every week of all the money we made. We also started thinking about our father. We thought if you were so powerful how come you couldn't break our father out of jail. Huh? Why? Why couldn't you send some guys to bust him out, I mean you wouldn't even let us send some guys to help him".

"Bruno I couldn't do that because the police were already on my ass back in Liberty. If I busted him out, the families would be on me like white on rice not to mention the police to. Think about where would they start looking for him? I'll tell you where, with me because I had so much power and I am his brother. I wanted to get him out as badly as you two. But it takes time and money". "Yeah well Rocco and I don't have time. So we are going to kill you and share the role of Don". Then Marco interrupted in the conversation, "Hey Bruno, Rocco, what the hell are you two doing?" Bruno stopped smiling and looked at Marco, "What do you mean Marco?" Marco pulled a gun out and aimed it at Rocco and Bruno.

"I mean what the hell do you two think your doing? This is your uncle and he is the Don of the family. I am not going to just sit back and let you kill him". Then there was a dramatic silence, both sides waiting to see who would shoot first. Then Marco pulled the trigger on his 9mm and shot Rocco in the chest. Bruno went to pull the trigger on his gun but before he could let a shot off, Marco pushed Nicky, out of his chair and onto the ground. Mean while Marco had jumped in the way of the bullet that Bruno shot. Nicky ran and tackled Bruno to the ground, knocking Bruno's gun out of his hands. Nicky start punching Bruno with ferocious rights, straight to the face.

After a little bit Bruno was bleeding from his nose and the cuts on his face, Rocco however was holding his side where he was shot with one hand and tackled his uncle using his other hand. Soon Rocco and Bruno were double teaming Nicky with fierce punches. Usually Nicky would not lose in a two on one battle but his two nephews were using brass knuckles. Then Marco stood up and picked a bat up. He swung it viciously at Bruno, and land for hits to the head. Bruno fell over onto the ground while Rocco turned around and caught a hit from the bat right in the face. Nicky Jumped up and went back to attacking Bruno as he started kicking him wildly like an animal that just got out of his cage.

Then Benito came running inside wielding a shotgun. "Don Leone, what's going on? I heard gunfire so I popped the trunk and grabbed a shot gun. I came as soon as I could". Nicky looked at his soldier and replied, "What the hell does it look like happened? My two little rotten mother fkin nephews turned on me and tried to kill me. They would have succeeded if Marco here wouldn't have jumped in the way of the bullet. Now come on, I want you to set that gun down and pick Bruno up. Put him on the bar over there and tie him down to it.


	9. Chapter 9: Water is thicker then Blood 2

Chapter 9: Water is thicker then Blood Part 2 of 2

Marco you just sit down and rest real fast". Then Benito agreed, and answered back with "Yes Don Leone". Nicky mean while slammed Rocco onto a table. Then he pulled out his pocket knife and grabbed Rocco by the throat. Once Bruno was tied down to the bar Benito stood next to him with a shotgun pointed at Bruno's head. Nicky still had a face of disgust on as he looked at both of his nephews. Then he started interrogating his two nephews and he told them what he was going to do to them. "Hey Bruno, Look over here. If you don't start talking about who helped you in this plan, then I am going to cut your brothers tongue out".

"I don't know anything I swear". Nicky was mad that Bruno didn't tell him so he reached in Rocco's mouth and grabbed his tongue. Then Rocco start screaming so Benito came over and sat his shotgun down. Benito held Rocco down while Nicky proceeded to slice Rocco's tongue out of his mouth. Rocco started crying and screaming in pain, trying to say that he was sorry for what he did. But Nicky didn't care and then he finished cutting Rocco's tongue out. He had black leather gloves on of course so he wouldn't touch it directly. Nicky smiled and then he sat Rocco's tongue on Bruno's chest.

Bruno started screaming in horror, "OH SHT! PLEASE UNCLE NICKY DON'T DO IT! DON'T CUT MY TONGUE OUT". Nicky looked at Bruno and replied, "FK YOU". Rocco squirmed back and forth screaming and crying in pain. Nicky got pissed off even more and grabbed the shotgun Benito had set down on the table. He picked the shotgun up and cocked it. Then Nicky unload two shots into Rocco's chest, blowing guts and intestines all over the table, floors, and walls. Rocco was dead now and Bruno was screaming even more. Nicky ran over and pointed the gun at Bruno's head, "Shut the fk up". Rocco quieted down some as he continued to cry in terror after seeing his brother brutally and maliciously executed.

Nicky sat the shotgun down and pulled his pocket knife out. He grabbed Bruno by the throat just like he did with Rocco, "Now tell me who helped you in your plan to take me out. I know some one had to because you two dumb asses had to have had help. Tell me now or I will cut your tongue just like I did to your brother". Bruno cried some more and then replied, "It was a big plan. Those three families that tried to assassinate you back in Liberty were working with us. Remember how you killed Joey Leone a couple years ago. Well we were working with him as well. Also there are some Cubans here in Vice that we were working with; they were helping us by giving us some support where it was needed.

Also we became friends with a street gang over in Los Santos called Grove Street Families, and some Triads over in Las Venturras. They wanted revenge on you for trying to rob their casino, the Four Dragons. Oh there is one last person that helped us, but I am scared to tell you". Nicky picked up the shotgun and shot his nephew Bruno in the chest and screamed, "TELL ME". Bruno was about to die and he pulled Nicky close to him. Bruno whispered the name into Nicky's ear just before he spit some blood onto the bar and died.


	10. Chapter 10: Cubans

Chapter 10: Cubans

Nicky was really angry now, yet he didn't really know what to do. He couldn't believe the name Bruno told him before he died. But Nicky knew what needed to be done about the traitor that Bruno told him about. Benito helped carry Marco out to the car while Nicky got the shotgun and lock the restaurant doors. Nicky got into the backseat with Marco while Benito drove them back to the mansion. On the way there Nicky got a phone call on his cell phone, it was Fat Pete. "Don Leone we have problems. Stay away from the mansion. Don't go back!" "Why what's wrong Fat Pete?",

"Well Bruno and Rocco's guys tried to kill us after you left. We held are selves up in their office until we killed all the guys. Then we set a bomb and escaped in a chopper on the roof. There were a bunch of their guys left still but we blew up the mansion. We went and got an apartment and we are hold up in here now, at the Waterside Apartments in apartment 12B. The Gallo brothers are dead, and Julian is to. So it's just me and Vito over here".

Nicky was pissed off now because he didn't know what to do. So Benito dropped Nicky off at the apartment, mean while Benito drove Marco to the hospital. Nicky knocked on the door of apartment 12B. But neither Vito nor Fat Pete answered, the guy standing before Nicky at the door was Cuban. Then Nicky remembered what Bruno had said about some Cubans being involved. "What the hell do you want mang?" asked the Cuban with curiosity. But then he realized who it was and pulled Nicky into the apartment. As soon as Nicky was inside, a Cuban smacked him in the head with a bat. Nicky fell to the ground and the Cuban that had answered the door, picked a shotgun up and pointed it at Nicky. The Cuban that had hit Nicky with the bat was searching him now.

The Cuban found Nicky's gun and pocket knife. He also found a pen and pencil in Nicky's pockets but he left them there in their place. The two Cubans were the only two in the room with Nicky. Vito and Fat Pete were no where in sight. Nicky figured they must be in the other room. The Cuban with the bat continued to beat Nicky with the bat, while his buddy kept the shotgun pointed at Nicky. The Cuban with the shotgun laughed and said, "Ha, Ha, Ha, you are the one getting beat for once mang. You are getting beat like a little bitch mang and no one can save you. Do you have anything to say fool?" the Cuban steadied his grip on the shotgun, while his buddy stopped beating Nicky to wait for him to answer. Nicky snarled and replied, "I am going to fk you up." "Oh really mang, well how do you plan on doing that?"

"I am going to break your arm first so I can disable you and then I am going to stab your friend over there and take his bat. If you want to stop me then just don't blink." The Cuban just laughed it off as a joke and then when he blinked Nicky jumped forwards and broke his arm. The Cuban with the shotgun screamed in pain and dropped the shotgun. Then he tried to stab Nicky with a knife, but Nicky used the pencil in his pocket and stabbed the Cuban in the eye. The Cuban with the bat was swinging, but Nicky kept ducking and dodging. Nicky pulled his pen out and stabbed the Cuban in the throat.


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble ahead

Chapter 11: Trouble ahead.

As the Cuban collapsed on a table holding his neck, Nicky picked the bat up that the Cuban had dropped. He looked at the Cuban for a minute studying him, and then he swung the bat and hit the Cuban in the face violently. The Cuban was bleeding profusely from his neck and nose. Nicky picked up the shotgun that was on the floor and injected five shots into the squirming Cuban. Then Nicky reload the shotgun and went to the bed room door.

Inside he could hear faint voices, it sounded like there were about three Cubans inside. In fact Nicky knew there were three inside and he knew where each of them were to only because of the training he had when he was in the military with Vito. After he got out of high school, Nicky had spent two years in the military picking up deadly techniques on how to decapitate his victims.

He could tell where the Cubans were in the bedroom because of where the voices came from with in the bed room door. He didn't know exactly where they were but he had a good idea. Then Nicky counted to three and then he busted the door down off of its hinges. Nicky quickly dispersed of one of the Cubans with the shotgun while the others started to pull 9mms out.

Vito and Fat Pete were down on their knees with their hands on their heads. But Vito tripped one of the Cubans, and then started punching him in the face. Fat Pete joined in with Vito, while Nicky dispersed of the other Cuban. Then Nicky went and checked on Vito and Fat Pete. He discovered that they had beaten the other Cuban to death.

Vito and Fat Pete look like they were about to say something but Nicky stopped them and made them follow him out of the apartment and into the parking lot. Nicky started trying to break into a car to steal when the police surrounded them instantly.


	12. Chapter 12: A Mysterious Woman

Chapter 12: A Mysterious Woman.

Nicky looked around at all the cops, and he wondered how they knew where he was. Fat Pete and Vito were shocked as well. The police yelled through the mega phone, for Nicky to drop his weapon and stick his hands in the air. Nicky laughed as Fat Pete and Vito did as told by the police. Then Fat Pete and Vito drop to the ground because they knew what was about to happen. Nicky was smiling and then he snapped. His smile quickly changed to a crazy smirk as he pulled the shotgun he had been carrying, up and took aim. He let shots fly left to right killing police officers.

The when an army of bullets came flying at Nicky, he ducked down a little bit behind a car and continued firing shots in every direction. Nicky still had the evil smirk on his face as he aimed at the gas tank of the police chopper above. He laughed and screamed, "GOOD BYE PIGS." Nicky injected two bullets into the gas tank of the chopper above. The chopper exploded on impact and fell out of the sky, landing on three police cars, blowing them up as well. The explosion also caused two squad cars to flip over. He ran out of bullets in his shotgun, so he threw it down, and pulled out his 9mm. Nicky thought that if he had no way out through the police then he would make one. Soon another police chopper arrived and Nicky shot one of the cops leaning out of it. The cop's body fell to the ground as well as an M4. Nicky realized this wasn't just a cop, it was an F.B.I. agent. Nicky really hated the F.B.I with a vengeance. He threw his 9mm down and picked up the M4.

He looked up at the chopper above and opened fire on it. As he was ripping the chopper apart, a crate fell to the ground near Nicky almost hitting him. The chopper couldn't with stand the bullets and it crashed into some more police cars. Nicky ran out of bullets in the M4, so he switched weapons again, this time he picked up the large weapon that the crate had produced. This weapon was a rocket launcher. Nicky smiled evilly as he picked it up and set his sights on a group of police cars near by. He launched the rocket and it propelled its way into the group of cop cars, exploding them into pieces and killing tons of cops. He reloaded and continued firing rockets at the police as he got clipped by bullets multiple times in his sides and shoulders. Nicky continued his assault until a bullet clipped him on the head. He fell to the ground instantly and realized it was just a scratch.

As he tried to get back up, gas bombs came exploding in and Nicky started choking on the gases. Soon he passed out and went into a deep sleep. Vito and Fat Pete had already been interrogated when Nicky woke up in jail. He had a band aid on his fore head where he had been clipped by the bullet before. He was dressed in an orange jump suit with his hands behind his back, hand cuffed. He was sitting in a chair by the interrogation room. He looked around trying to think of a way to escape but all he found was a paper clip behind him.

He grabbed it when no guards were looking. Then a guard grabbed him and brought him into the interrogation room. "Sit down there in the chair by the door!" the guard barked as he left the room. Inside the room there was already to people. One of them was a detective named, Tom Boner. The detective was already interrogating someone; it was a woman with black hair that came down to her shoulders. She caught Nicky's interest immediately, he was fascinated by her beauty and it confused him, trying to wonder how such a beautiful girl became a criminal.

She had hazel eyes, luscious lips, a slender body, with long legs, and a beautiful smile that could kill. Nicky also noticed how fortunate she was to have such a big set of, breasts. He had never thought about another woman like this since his wife died. He saw that she was tanned really well, and he thought she looked some what like a Latina hottie.


End file.
